Sweaty Palms
by Alexis McLean
Summary: Harry meets someone new and, well, I don't know, I suck at summaries. Please R&R. Rating for later chapters.
1. Missy

Missy Tanocchee pushed her cart toward the brick wall. She was slightly confused. She looked again at the ticket she had been given. There, on the bottom, it clearly read: Platform 9 ¾. She looked up at the signs above the platforms. She saw platform nine, and platform ten. There was no sign in between titled Platform 9 ¾. She moved away from the wall and stared at it. She glanced behind her and jumped back; knocking her trunk off of the trolley she was pushing. A blond haired boy had rushed right toward her. She saw him push his cart toward the wall and, next she knew, he was gone. She blinked once before looking around. The boy was nowhere to be seen. A sandy haired girl came rushing toward her also. She watched the girl carefully, trying to find out where they went. The girl walked straight toward the wall, she didn't stop. She kept walking until Missy was sure she was going to bump right into it, but she didn't. She walked right through the wall. Missy was starting to get excited. She glanced at the huge clock hanging on the wall behind her. She had ten minutes to get on the train. She was starting to panic though. She still had no idea how to get onto the platform, let alone get onto the train. She searched frantically for someone who might be able to help her. She spotted a large group of people pushing trolleys toward her. A boy of about her age had a white owl on his cart. She decided to ask them if they knew how to get on the train. If they laughed in her face, she could deal with it, but she wasn't going to miss the train. She headed over to the black haired boy that had the owl on his trunk. He was with seven other people. She smiled as she thought about having such a big family. He must be one of the luckiest kids on the Earth.  
  
"Excuse me, but.um.do you go to Hogwarts?" Missy asked the black haired boy. He seemed surprised by the sound of her voice, even though he was staring right at her the whole time she was walking toward him.  
  
"Yahs, I mean, yes, we do. Can we help you with something?" He sounded nice. Missy looked at all the faces staring back at her. What if they thought she was stupid or something, for not knowing how to get onto the platform?  
  
"Um.I was just wondering if you could tell me.how do you get onto platform 9 ¾? It's just that, well-"  
  
"No problem. I had troubles my first year too," he paused and took a look at her. He seemed confused. "This isn't your first year is it? You look way too tall to be eleven."  
  
Missy blushed a little. "Well, I'm not eleven, but this is my first year-at Hogwarts, at least. I transferred from Serenity School of Witchcraft," she saw the bewildered looks on their faces and added, "it's in America." She saw their eyes light up.  
  
"Oooh, America!? I've always wanted to visit America! I've read about the schools there. Spellman's and Isaacson's and Stillwater Academy. I've been begging my parents to take me there. It sounds wonderful!" Missy laughed at the enthusiasm in her voice. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way, what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Missy. I moved to England because.my mother got a new job here," Missy replied kindly. The truth was, Missy didn't have a mother, or a father. She was an orphan. She had to move to a different orphanage because the one she was staying in didn't have enough funds to keep going. She didn't like to bring it up right away because she didn't like people pitying her. She was used to it by now and it just made her annoyed when people would offer her too much sympathy.  
  
"Really? What does she do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, well, you know, this and that. More that than this, but it keeps her busy," she lied quickly. She stunk at lying. "Are you guys all brothers and sisters?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, no, not all of us. They are," she indicated four of the children. All of them had flaming red hair.  
  
"We're just good friends," the black haired boy said. "I'm Harry by the way. This is Ron," he pointed to one of the boys with red hair.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," she glanced at her watch again. "Oh my goodness! We only have five minutes to get onto the train!"  
  
"Oh no! Well dear, all you have to do is walk right into the wall between the two platforms. Don't worry about hitting the wall; you'll walk right through it. It's best to do it at a run if you're nervous, but why don't you and Hermione go together? It'll be quicker," a lady standing behind them all said. She seemed to be the mother. Missy grabbed her trolley and headed toward the brick wall. Feeling a bit doubtful, she started a light jog, Hermione right beside her. The wall was coming closer and closer. She highly doubted that this was going to work. The wall just inches away, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.  
  
Upon opening her eyes, she found herself still in one piece. Where her one piece was, she had no idea. She was in a completely different station. People of all ages and gender were gathered in front of a giant scarlet train. Looking at the sign above her head, she read the words aloud.  
  
"Platform nine and three quarters: The Hogwarts Express."  
  
"It's amazing, isn't it?" Missy jumped slightly. Harry and Ron were standing right behind her. It was Ron who had spoken.  
  
"Y-yes. It's magnificent! What a beautiful train. It's so large! Can we get on yet?" she replied, looking wide-eyed at the immense engine. The others smiled at her over enthusiastic excitement.  
  
"Yeah, we should probably head on. The train will be leaving soon. Do you need help with your luggage?" Harry asked. Missy smiled and looked down at her suitcase.  
  
"No, I think I can handle it. Thank you though." She followed them onto the train, finally taking a seat in the very last compartment. "So, um. how long does it usually take to get there? To Hogwarts, I mean."  
  
"Well, it's a long time-"  
  
"Do you want to play a game of exploding snap while we wait?" Ron interrupted Harry. Missy looked at him confusedly.  
  
"Um. what's exploding snap?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just the best game ever! Well, besides chess, that is," he corrected as an after thought.  
  
"And quidditch," Harry added. Missy's head was spinning. She felt like an outcast. She had no idea what quidditch was. She decided not to ask right yet.  
  
"I guess I'll play, but you have to teach me how," she replied. The two looked enthused. They all sat on the floor, except for Hermione, who decided to pass and was sitting on the seat, nose buried in a book. The game continued to progress until about halfway into the trip, when an unexpected visitor arrived.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Hola all! I hope you liked the story. It's actually the first one I wrote, but not the first one I posted. I just found it on my computer and decided to post it. And just incase anyone wants to know, her last name is pronounced (Tuh - knock' - ee) But anyways, please reply. Thank you. 


	2. Malfoy

Harry looked up as the door slid open. He stared into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy, flanked by his two usual bodyguards.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looky who it is. Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood. And who is this? Another one of your helpless victims?" He looked at Missy with a cocked head. "Hmmm, new, are you?" She nodded her head. "Well, if you want to be known as a loser for the rest of your life, you sure picked a fine bunch to hang out with. Pity really. To let such a gorgeous face go to waste." He whispered the last part softly before fixing his face with a sneer.  
  
"Snuff off Malfoy," Ron said, pulling out his wand from his right pocket.  
  
"Ooh, look. Someone's got an attitude," Malfoy replied, stepping closer to his two goons for protection.  
  
"And someone's got a stick up their ass," Missy stepped up. She smiled cruelly before adding, "which I would ask you to remove, except I can see your head's blocking the way." To her surprise, Malfoy didn't look mad. Instead he glared at her with interest, eyes narrowed and glazed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you prats later," he said, turning around to leave.  
  
"Unfortunately," they all said in unison.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Half an hour later, they were all sitting on the seats of the compartment, still talking about Malfoy. They had gotten on the subject as soon as he had left. Presently, Ron was explaining animatedly about the incident last year when 'Moody' had turned him into a ferret.  
  
".. Unfortunately, right then McGonagall - she's the deputy headmistress - came down and stopped him. 'Moody' didn't even stop when she came down at first, but then she transfigured him back. It was hilarious; you should have been there. His face was bright pink, which is unusual because a Malfoy is never embarrassed," he said in an extremely mocking voice. They all broke out in laughter.  
  
"You guys, I think we should change into our robes now," Hermione said, breaking up the snickers and giggles. They all looked at her and Harry nodded his head.  
  
"You're right, let's go Ron."  
  
The two boys left and walked to the bathroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Once they were both changed, they headed back to the compartment.  
  
"So, what do you think about Missy?" Ron asked. Harry looked at the floor. He could feel sweat on his palms.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" he asked. Ron looked at him knowingly.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering." He grinned at Harry. "I mean, I just thought that your eyes might fall out if you stared at her any longer." Harry pretended not to know what he was talking about.  
  
"What? I was not staring at her. I-I just thought that, you know - that, well - "  
  
"You're pathetic, you know that? The worst liar ever." Ron said, still smiling at his friend. He opened the compartment door and walked in, to find Hermione and Missy had already changed.  
  
"You guys sure took your time," Hermione said as they came back in.  
  
"Oh, we were just talking," Ron said tauntingly, looking at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Really? About what?" Missy asked, sounding interested.  
  
"You," Ron replied simply. Harry glared at him.  
  
"Shut up Ron! No we weren't, he's just kidding. We were talking about.. Quidditch," Harry said, satisfied with his answer.  
  
"Yeah, we were talking about how much Harry likes quidditch, isn't that right Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stop being so childish Ron. I have no idea what you're talking about. I do not like quidditch, so just leave me alone." 


End file.
